Memories of the Past, Horrors of the Future
by akf123
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a fight which leads her to discover a certain book...Updated. eventually HPGW & HGRW
1. The Book

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters  
===============================================================  
Memories of the Past, Horrors of the Future  
  
"Harry, stop being like this!" Hermione Granger screamed.  
  
"Being like what? I'm just sitting here." Harry Potter yelled back, as he threw his book down.  
  
"Difficult! You've have been like this since the moment you got on the train to Hogwarts and I for one am sick of it!" She paused for a moment to let him take in what she just said, "Whenever Ron and I try to talk to you, you either completely ignore us or answer in one word answers!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry, if I am not Mr. Bloody happy O.K." Harry replied, and started to storm up the stairs.  
  
"Harry wait I'm sorry. You have a right to sad and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," When she thought he had forgiven her she said, "Now can we just finish our homework?"  
  
"I'm done," Harry said flatly and went up to his dormitory.  
  
"He can't be done he just said before he couldn't understand his potions essay," said Ron who was still shocked about the fight.  
  
"Well lets just see then," Hermione huffed shuffling through Harry's work. "It's all done."  
  
When Ron came over and picked up Harry's potion essay a small book fell out. Ron picked it up and read the title out loud, "Memories of the Past, Horrors of the Future, by Harry James Potter. I didn't know Harry wrote a book"  
  
"Let me see." Hermione took the book and started to read out loud, "Over the years I have noticed other books written about me, Harry James Potter. So have decided to write this book set the record straight and to tell you about the real Harry Potter." She turned the page as others came to listen, "Chapter One: In the Beginning. I have told numerous amounts of people that I do not remember the death of my parents, but the truth is I have. Of course before I knew I was a wizard I thought it was just a simple nightmare then. You see when I am not at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I live at Number 4, Privet Drive with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and my oaf of a cousin, Dudley. Any time spent with them was pure torture.  
I grew thinking that I was worthless and lucky that they let me stay, because that was what they beat into my head. So I didn't know of or friends because I didn't have the luxury of having any. When I got my letter to Hogwarts we were on some island and Hagrid the gameskeeper at Hogwart, now Care of Magical Creatures teacher had to come and take me because the Dursleys wouldn't let me go." She continued on reading as the book told them of Harry's first, second, third, fourth, and even fifth years at Hogwarts. About an hour later She got to Harrt's sixth year, "Chapter Six: Sweet Sixteen.  
Over the summer in between my Fifth and sixth year I spent most of my time mourning. Not only the loss of Sirius Black, but loss of others. I never told anyone this but I saw every one die and I felt their pain through my dreams nothing would stop them from coming. So I cried myself to sleep at night thinking "Why me? Why did he have to choose me?" But then I am glad that no one else had to feel my pain. The pain that rips me apart.  
My Friends told me that I have a "Saving people thing" when they said this I knew it was true but it wasn't he point. The point is that if you saw what I see every night in my dreams then you would have a saving people thing too..." And it continued on at one point of the book it said, "sometimes I wish death upon my self so I wouldn't have to feel anymore" Then it came to then of the book, "That is my story. The fate of the world rests on my shoulders and on the 26th of October my destiny will be fulfilled. I am not the Savoir of the Wizarding World or the boy who lived. I am just Harry James Potter." Hermione finished off the book silently crying, as were the rest of the people there not even realizing what day it was.  
  
Harry fell to the ground and closed his eyes not knowing if he would ever open them again.  
  
How did you like it? Please R&R if you want me to continue, I think I might just make it a one shot. 


	2. Ginny's Letter

Hermione wiped her eyes and setting down the book, Harry's book. She could not believe this. There was so much she didn't know. So much he hadn't told her. The prophecy, his parents death, when the prophecy was being fulfilled. Then it hit her.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Quick, what day is it today?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's October 26th. Why?" Then all of the sudden his face went pale as he too realized the date. "Oh no, Harry!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories. He pushed through the door and ran to Harry's bed. He threw open the hanging to find six letters on his bed.  
  
"No!!" He screamed not even noticing Hermione run up behind him. She saw Ron leaning over the bed clutching the letters sobbing uncontrollably, and kneeled down beside him and hugged him letting silent tears run down her cheeks.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Ginny and the others heard Ron's wails coming from up the stairs. Ginny's mind went blank, all she could say was, "Go find Professor McGonagall." She went over and sat in one the cushy chairs by the fire, unable to comprehend what just happened. She only looked up when she heard Ron and Hermione come down the spiral staircase.  
  
They both were pale and their eyes were red rimmed and puffy. But what Ginny noticed first was the six letters in Ron's hand. They walked around handing two of the letters to Ginny and Neville, they kept one for each of them and Ron stuffed the other two into his back pocket.  
  
Ginny studied the letter that was in her hands she noticed the messy scrawl as Harry's right away and tears came to her eyes as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter it read, Dear Ginny, I am so sorry if I never got to say this to your face. You may not know it but I am a coward. I should of told you this write away. Ginerva Weasley I Harry Potter am hopelessly in love with you. I don't know when I realized this, but I do know that I am never going to love someone as much I love you. And I also know you think everyone thinks of you as just another Weasley or Ron's sister, but don't listen to them. Be your own person. Who cares! Life is to short to listen to others. I know who you are, you know who you are, show the world who you are, and I never want you to loose faith in that. I should go other letters to write, and I have to plant that book of mine somewhere where you guys will find it! If I don't come back don't be sad everything will work out either way. Good Bye! Good Luck! And Good Health! Best Wishes to all! Forever yours,  
Harry  
James  
Potter  
  
P.S. "Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age." -Jeanne Moreau 


	3. Ron and Hermione

Ron looked up and saw Ginny burst into tears. Dean Thomas was trying to hold her back from hitting someone, which only caused her to start hitting him. Ron moved into the corner to read his letter. He looked up one last time to see Hermione also moving into a dark corner. Ron finally ripped open his letter. It read,  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
First of all I want to let you know that if you blame yourself for all of this, don't. It's not your fault I had to do this. I was destined to do this since I was a child, since before I was born, actually. Secondly, I know you were jealous of me and ashamed of yourself when you were younger. I know you thought you were just another Weasley, but Ron you were wrong there is no such thing as just a Weasley. Each of you are different and special in your own way. You were the first and best friend I ever had. You are brave and are the best strategist I know. Without you I would have never made it through that chess game in our first year. Oh and before I finish, if you haven't done it already get together with Hermione. Everyone knows already that you both like each other, and it's starting to get annoying. Goodbye! Good Luck! Good Health! Best Wishes to all! Your best mate,  
Harry  
James  
Potter P.S. "Life is not easy for any of us. But what of that? We must have perseverance and above all confidence in ourselves. We must believe that we are gifted for something and that this thing must be attained."- Marie Curie  
  
Hermione over at Ron as she sat down in a dark corner. He was just about to open his letter when she look away. Ron never cried and it pained her to see him do it now. So she blocked all other noises of the common room and decided to open her letter not knowing what to expect. The letter read,  
  
Dear Hermione, Wow, I don't even know what to say to you. You are smart, practical, beautiful, and were the heart and soul of each of our adventures. You stood by me when even Ron wouldn't. I know we have gotten into fights, but I know that you were only looking out for me. And I am sorry for anything I have said to hurt you, because I'm sure I've said something to hurt you. I also have to thank you for pushing me to try my best, and tolerating me for all these years. I know if I were you I would have probably hexed myself back to Privet Drive right now. Before I go I should tell you I am in the Shrieking Shack right now fighting Voldemort. If you are wondering why I am telling you and not anyone else. It's because I know that you will be practical and actually think of a plan. Goodbye! Good Luck! Good Health! Best Wishes,  
Harry  
James  
Potter P.S. "One good thing about being young is that you are not experienced enough to know you cannot possibly be doing the things you are doing." – Gene Brown 


	4. Neville's Letter

Neville looked over at the others reading their letters. He couldn't believe it, him? Why would Harry write a letter to him? He was always getting in everyone's way, or screwing things up. But his thoughts were disrupted by a small hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ginny standing there open letter in one hand and silent tears running down her cheeks. "Neville, aren't you going to open your letter?"  
  
He just looked down at his shoes. "You know that he wrote that letter for a reason," Ginny said hugging her letter, "Sometimes people could surprise you."  
  
Neville hesitantly opened his letter. "Do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
He looked up as Ginny walked towards Ron. He looked back down at the letter. It read,  
  
Dear Neville, You are probably wondering why I am writing a letter to you. Well there are a couple reasons. The first is to tell you that I appreciate what you have done for me these past years. You know you are a lot braver than you think you are. You have stood up to your friends your enemies, and you helped me in sixth year with the loss of my Godfather. Another thing I should tell you, that I know I am going to forget later is I know what the prophecy that smashed said. Well if you haven't heard here it Is, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those that has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' but you see I wasn't the only one born at the end of the seventh month. If you read this prophecy carefully you will see that if Voldemort chose the other person, you would be in the exact position I'm in now. So I'll go and let this sink in. Good Bye! Good Luck! Good Health! Best Wishes! Sincerely,  
Harry  
James  
Potter P.S. "The fearless are merely fearless. People who act in spite of their fear are truly brave." – James A LaFond-Lewis  
  
And with that Neville fainted.  
  
Hermione looked up as she saw Neville hit the ground. She got up and rushed over to Neville followed by everyone else. "Neville? Neville!" She said more loudly shaking him. Neville opened his eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"We have to go find Professor Dumbledore. Now!" 


	5. The Search

They ran up the stairs into Dumbledore's office with Ron and Hermione in the lead.

"Professor! Professor! We need to talk to you!"

Dumbledore looked up at them with a grave face. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"How did you know we would be coming up here?" Ron asked stupidly.

"You knew! You knew all along and didn't tell us? You just let him leave. Let him go kill himself." Hermione screamed, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"He had to go, it was his destiny. There was nothing I could do-"

"Of course there was you could have made him stay or go help him." Hermione yelled.

"No he couldn't have," It was Neville that spoke this time, "It was in the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Hermione huffed, and then it hit her, "You mean the one in the department of mysteries?" Dumbledore nodded, "But I thought it was destroyed?"

"It was destroyed Miss Granger," He said walking to his cupboard. He pulled out his pensive and set it on the desk, "But I was the one who heard it and so I showed Harry his fate after many years of lying."

Then the ghostly figure of Professor Trelawney came out and recited the prophecy. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those that has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

Silence filled the room as the prophecy ended.

"We have to go find him! I couldn't stand if he... he... _died_." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, we don't know where he is. You Know Who could've talking him anywhere, and anytime for all we know." Ron blurted out.

"No Ron, Harry told me in his letter that he is at the shrieking shack." She saw his questioning look and continued, "I don't know if he's just trying to lead us on, but it's the only thing we got."

"I think the trap door behind the one eyed witch statue will take us there the fastest." Dumbledore said.

"How did you know about that?" Ron asked.

"You would be surprised at what I know."

When they reached the Shrieking Shack all that was left was a small pile of rumble and debris, along with a small crowd standing by.

"What happened here?" Asked Dumbledore.

"There was a bright green light and then an explosion, when it collapsed." Replied a villager.

They moved closer and started to look for Harry.

"I've found something!" Yelled Ron trying to pick up a large board. They all rushed over and uncovered the body of Lord Voldemort. "Well I guess we won." They all nodded.

"Wait, what is that over there?" Ginny said pointing to a faint white light shooting up the debris, "I never noticed that before."

They all slowly moved to and pushed away the rubble, and gasped.


	6. The Question

In front of them laying there caked in his own blood was Harry Potter.

"I-Is he da da. Is he still alive?" Herione asked.

Dumbledore bent down and checked Harry's pulse. "No," They all let out a sigh of relief, "But he we don't get him medical attention he will be." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and whispered a charm to make Harry float up beside him as they made the short journey back to hogwarts.

* * *

A few days later Harry woke up and reached for his glasses. Obviously noticing the movement he saw Ron and Hermione rushing in. He sat up as Hermione pounced on him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello to you too." Harry said exasperatedly.

"Sorry." She whispered getting off of him.

"How are doing mate?" Ron said uncomfortably.

"Horrible, but better then usual. You?" Harry said trying to make him comfortable.

"The same I guess....Look in you letters it almost sounded like you thought you were going to die."

"That's because I did think I was going to die, and to tell you the truth part of me wanted to die. Part of me just wanted to escape my life."

"But you're glad you're alive aren't you?" Harry just looked out the window, "You _are_ glad you're alive, aren't you Harry?" Ron added hysterically.

They looked at him with worried looks dreading what they were about to hear.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, next time it will be longer I promise. Also to fire icecat I got the quotes from R&R.


	7. Emily Heart

Slowly Harry's head turned and they could see tears glistening in his eyes.

"I don't know what I want."

"How could you not know what you want Harry?" Hermione asked as if it were preposterous.

"Is it really that hard to believe? My whole life people have been breathing down my neck telling me what to think. Now all of the sudden I can think for myself and I don't know how to." Harry said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"As to be expected Harry," A new voice said, "But you have been training not only for the defeat of Voldemort but the after effects also."

"Emily, I thought you left." Harry said bewildered as he looked up at the woman before him.

"We are not down yet." She replied with a knowing smile.

Ron and Hermione surveyed the stranger. She had long golden brown hair, with a white flowered wreath on her head. Her eyes were layered with blue, green and brown, and her lips were a blood red. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she wore a white heavenly robe that made her look like an angel.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron was the first one to speak.

She laughed lightly before saying, "I am terribly sorry we haven't met before, I am Emily Heart and you must be Hemione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Pleasure to met you both."

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked snapping out of her stupor.

"Harry's told me all about you."

"Funny he hasn't mentioned anything about you." Hermione said while looking at Harry.

"I'm sorry to be pushy but I really have to speak with Harry. Alone."

"We'll go then. Feel better Harry." Hermione said as she got up.

"Yeah see you later Harry."

When they made it into the hallway Hermione spoke.

"Something's not right."

"Why?"

"I don't know but I feel like I've seen her from somewhere. A book perhaps… yes it was a book! Now I remember. Come on Ron, follow me."

* * *

Hello again. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Yes I know I've added a new character, but I've been sitting on this one for a while to perfect it. I hope you like it. R&R. 


	8. I doesn't do me justice

Ron and Hermione ran down the corridors to the library. Ron just watched as she franticly began looking through the books until she slammed one down on the table.

"Singled Out: Into the World of the Most Mysterious People?" Ron asked in astonishment, "When did you read this?"

"I read it a while ago for a bit of light reading. I wanted to see if they had muggles in it." She answered.

"Muggles? Why would muggles be in there?"

"Well if you read normal magical books they usually have it directed towards a specific creature or have it say wizards or witches on the cover."

"Only you would notice that." Ron muttered.

"What was that Ron?"

"Uhh…nothing."

"Let me see here…I think it was in this book." She said a she leafed through the pages, "Ahh. Here we go. Emily Heart the Mysterious matchmaker."

"Matchmaker?"

"Don't you ever read? A matchmaker is someone like a wizard accept they can perform wandless magic, occlumency, and they are sent to pair people up with their true love."

"So do you think she's trying to find Harry's true love?"

"Well it also says that matchmakers won't tell you who they're pairing you up with. That is if you ever find out they are pairing with someone. They are very secretive, and often give you clues and hints to what they want to know, or what they are trying to do. They almost never actually come out and tell you."

"So what does it say about Emily Heart?"

"It says here "Unlike most normal matchmakers Emily Heart is almost never seen. In fact an interview with her is almost impossible. She also unlike others of her kind is single. Though I wouldn't try to get a date if I were you. Don't let her looks fool you, she has reportedly broke some poor wizards hand because he asked her on a date! She may look kind and considerate, but she's not afraid to stab you in the back.""

"So why is Harry hanging out with her? Why is she here?"

"I'll bet you Harry knows."

"But I thought you said they don't tell you why they're there?"

"They don't, but didn't you hear hat he said?" After Ron shook his head she continued, "He said "I thought you left" which means he knew why she was here because he thought her job was done."

"Why don't we just ask Harry?"

"I think will go a little bit better." Hermione said as she got up.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's time we paid a visit to Emily."

Hermione walked out of the library and headed for the hospital wing. Soon she burst in and saw Harry and Emily talking quietly in the corner.

"Emily we need to speak with you alone. Now."

She looked up and smiled before she said something to Harry and got up. Once out of the Hospital wing they started bombarding her with questions.

"When did you and Harry meet?"

"What do you want with him?"

"Are you setting him up?"

"Did you really break someones ar?"

"Stop." She said calmly. "I met Harry during the summer. I helped him train. Setting him up for what? And yes I broke someone's arm. Now why are you so suspicious of me? Did I do something wrong? Do I really look evil? Or are you suspicious and untrusting of me because you are suspicious of Harry?"

"Suspicious of Harry? Why would we be suspicious of Harry? That's preposterous." Hermione answered.

"Maybe it's because you're angry and sad that Harry didn't tell you. Maybe it is because you think Harry doesn't trust you. If that is the case I should tell you now if you stop asking questioning and listened to what he is saying or actually looked at him and don't push him, maybe, just maybe he will tell you. It is not a matter of trust it is a matter of being able to know the person so well you can comfort them without words. That you can tell you're most darkest secret and they will stick by you. Maybe you should show Harry how well you can listen. Also if you are going to research me can I suggest "My Unsteady Ways" by myself? The other books just don't do me justice." She gave a knowing smile before she turned around and walked away. Actually it was more like she was floating, and left Ron and Hermione standing there gaping at her retreating form.

* * *

I hope this is long enough. I had writer's block last time so it was shorter. Sorry. Please review I'm not updating until I get 20 reviews. 


	9. Welcome Home

First of all I would like to thank fire-icecat and Stella Blu for helping the cause! Also seeing that I'm a pushover here is the next chapter even though I have 12 reviews. Plus this may be a short chapter. Sorry, at least it's better than nothing. Goal for this chapter: 20 reviews.

Harry sat in his bland hospital bed hoping that they would let him out soon. He had been there for a few days, and he had only been visited by Emily. It wasn't as though he didn't like her, it just was that he missed his two best friends more than anything, and Ginny seemed to be avoiding him completely. He hadn't seen her since before he left.

It seemed so long ago-almost as if it was different world- to him. "Everything's so different now," Harry thought, "I'm so different." As it was true: he was different. He was now supporting a tattoo on his left fore arm. It was of a phoenix carrying a serpent. The phoenix was red and gold, but what was strange was that it had black colored feathers, which stood out against the creature's bright colors, that was in the shape of a lightening bolt. The serpent was grey and green with bright red eyes, which glowed against his skin.

Harry turned as he heard the door open and close. He could hear the light clicking of high heels coming towards his bed. He opened his curtains slightly to see Emily heading towards him. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of blue hip hugger jeans. Her long hair was twirled up into a sloppy bun and help there with two twigs.

"Don't think I don't see you there Harry." She said as she swished her hand in font of me making the curtains fly open. "Since when are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding. I was just looking to see who it was. Did you find them?" He replied.

She sighed before answering, "Yes, but I can't convince them to come. Ron and Hermione are still annoyed that you didn't tell them about me," Before he could open his mouth she continued, "And yes I tried to talk to them but they won't listen. You will have to talk to them yourself, but right now we are going out."

It was just then he noticed a tan hemp bag hang from her shoulder. "Out. But Madame Pomfrey said-"

"That it's time you got out of that bed and away from your thoughts. Harry you seventeen. You've fought Voldemort almost every year since you were eleven: it's time to move on. And you can't object either." With that she grabbed his arm and were swallowed up in flames before they disappeared.

Harry felt the flames envelope him closed his eyes. He hated looking at himself on fire and rather chose to keep his eyes close and feel them. They weren't like the normal flames you see in a fire, they were cool and felt like water licking against his skin.

He felt the flames give one more burst of fire before vanishing completely. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the view. It looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. They were in a field covered in many colorful flowers and green thick grass. He turned his head and saw a huge lake with beautiful birds soaring in the sky. He looke dthe opposite direction and saw a huge mansion with vines covering the walls. It looked so out of place in the surrounding area, but it was perfect. He turned to Emily who was supporting a huge smile on her face.

He finally found his voice after a few seconds. "Where are we?"

"We are in a place that should be familiar to you," With his look of realization on his face she persisted, "Yes Harry, you have been here before. It is a place you can finally came home. Welcome to Potter Manor. It's all yours." She said with a smile.


	10. It's All Yours

"Excuse me, but I've never heard of Potter Manor. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked.

"They didn't tell you because they didn't know about it." Emily paused for a moment as if trying to remember something, "You see Harry, we Matchmakers have a much higher power than normal witches or wizards-"

"You mean you're part of the ministry?"

She let out a laugh, "The Ministry, now they couldn't Voldemort if he was standing in front of them trying to put himself in Azkaban. They see everything the way they want to see it. Matchmakers though look past the illusions people put up, because not everything is as it seems," She picked up a flower and blew on it's petals, which were actually butterflies that flew away leaving the stem, "Everything uses and illusion to protect itself or live off another. So if we told the Ministry, wait, wait we would never even consider them. Okay if we told Dumbledore about Potter Manor and tell him to tell you about it, we know that he would keep it a secret until he thought you were ready to see it. Which in fact would probably be the one time."

"So why did you not tell me until now. I think I have the right to know."

"You do have the right to know Harry, that is why I told you. But you were not ready to see it before."

"Not ready! Now it's you that sounds like Dumbledore."

"I know Harry, but think of it, if you saw this house before when you were angry and hurt and stressed because of Voldemort would you go back to Hogwarts to your friends." She paused and sighed, "This is a house of happiness, and only good memories are within it. Are you ready to go inside?"

"Did my parents live here?"

"Yes they did until they had to go into hiding at Godric's Hollow. Many generations of your family lived in this house."

"So are you saying it's mine now?" Harry asked turning away from the house to look at Emily.

She handed a key chain with a bunch of keys, "It's all yours. Do with it what you wish."

"I have to go tell Ron and Hermione, wait I mean can I?"

"It's your house Harry, burn it to the ground if you wish. It's your freedom." She said smiling.

He ran over and gave her a hug before a wall of water surrounded him before he was gone.

As he landed he felt the wall of water seep back into the ground. He looked around to if anyone saw anything before running into the castle in search of his friends.

* * *

Here is another chapter. By the way whenever I describe a wall of water or something like that surrounding Harry, it is just a different kind of apparating. Thank you for all the reviews, and I'l probally go into more detail of the tattoo in future chapters.


	11. I'm Sorry

Harry found them sitting by the fire in the common room talking.

"Hey everyone!" Harry said as he walked over, "You'll never believe what just happened."

"Harry? I thought you were in the hospital." Hermione said.

"I was but Emily took me out today," Instantly at the mention of her name Hermione and Ron's eyes darkened.

"What were you doing with _her_? Is she trying to steal you from us again?" Ron spat.

"Ron, don't say that." Then Hermione said under her breath, "Even if it is true."

"What did Emily do to you?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry? She is trying to take you away from us."

"First of all she is not trying to take me away from you! Secondly if you are angry at her why are you taking it out on me?" Harry paused for a moment before saying in a deathly calm voice, "You spent all you're time ignoring what I had to say and just heard what you wanted to hear. She helped me at my lowest point, and listened to me. That is all I ever wanted is for someone to listen to me, and not try to keep secrets."

By this time Hermione was almost sobbing. "Oh Harry! I'm so sorry. We were horrible to you. We should have listened to you instead of being jealous. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Yeah mate. We were being a couple of jealous gits. We sorry."

"Of course I forgive you. How could I not? You have been my best friends since I was 11." After he finished talking Hermione threw herself on him and started sobbing hysterically. "'Mione it's okay. Can you let go please! I still have to show you something."

"What are you showing us mate? It's not another one like her is it?"

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry, but she knows everything! She can answer you before you even ask a question."

"Don't worry Ron. We are going to my home, although she might be there."

"Wait a minute Harry did you say "my home" as in you live there-"

She was cut off by Ron. Who said warily, "As in the Dursleys?"

"You'll see." He gave a cheesy grin before saying, "Go down to the grounds. It's easier to leave from there. I'll meet you down there. I have to get something first."

"Harry are we apparating?" Harry just smiled again, "But Harry it's impossible."

"I know." With that he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Wait Harry!"

"Come on Hermione. We have to trust him remember, and listen to him."

"Well Ronald, it is very difficult to listen to him when he doesn't say anything."

"Just come on!" Ron said as he pulled her through the portrait hole.

Harry jogged down the stairs with his trunk in his pocket before stopping by the fire.

"Hey Gin aren't you coming?"

She looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. With a squeaky voice she said, "No. No. I better not. I-I Have a lot of home work to catch up on."

He gave her a disbelieving look before saying, "Right. This wouldn't have anything to do with my letter to you would it?"

"N-no. W-why would it?"

"Because I told you I was in love with you before I ran off not knowing whether I was going to die or not."

She sighed before saying, "Well what do you expect me to do. Run into your arms and confess my undying love for you?"

"No, but I was kind of hoping you would at least talk to me." She glared at him, "Look I'm sorry alright? The whole idea was stupid. I should have known you don't love me. Oh well I tried at least." He sighed, "Well I should go before Ron and Hermione come looking for me."

As he got up he heard her say, "I never said I wasn't in love with you."

He stared at her wide eyed as she got up and walked over to him. "Harry. I could never not love you." With that said she kissed him. It was soft and sweet.

It was Harry broke the kiss, "Do you want to come with us?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	12. New Life

Harry and Ginny met up with Ron and Hermione down in the grounds a few minutes later.

"Okay everyone hold hands."

"Harry how are we getting to this place, because it's a fact that you can NOT apparate from Hogwarts."

"We're not apparating Hermione. Now hold hands or else you will be left behind."

They all held hands before being engulfed in flames. Hermione screamed as the flames sunk into the ground.

"Harry what was that?"

"That was junketing."

"Junketing?"

"Yes, now come on I have lots to show you."

They walked through field into a garden where they saw Emily picking flowers.

"Hi Emily."

"Oh Harry I hope you don't mind, but I helped myself to a few of your plants that I need for a potion I'm brewing."

"That's aright. Do you want to come to the house with us?"

"Sure." She got up and walked over to them, "Are you still angry with me?"

"No you just did what you had to, and you're probably right anyway."

"That's good to hear. Now come on everyone. Welcome to Potter Manor."

They all stared in awe at the large house in front of them.

"Harry would you do the honors?"

He walked up to the door, and hesitated before he walked into his new life.

He stepped in to what appeared to be the main hallway. It had a large stonewalls with a huge staircase leading up to the second floor. On the walls were wizard pictures of the past Potter generations. He was finally home.


	13. Your in love with him

The house was three floors of magnificent beauty, and Harry felt his heart go lighter with each pacing second.

"So Harry, what do you think?" Emily said once they finished the tour.

"It's amazing! A-and you're sure it's all mine?"

"Quite sure Harry." She said smiling, "Well I guess my job is done here. I will be leaving then. Have a nice life Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. It was wonderful to have met you."

She turned and started walking away, "Oh, and Ron? I can read people's eyes very well, and I surely tell you that I do not know every thing," She said looking back and winking before walking out of the manor.

"Wait Emily! You can't go now!" Harry yelled as he ran out the door after her, "Can't you stay? Please?"

"Harry," She said quietly, "I'd rather not impose on your friends like that. I'm not stupid Harry, I know they loathe me. It would unfair to them and you if I stayed."

"Please! Just for one night! If they still hate you in the morning than you can leave forever if you like. But we all have learned not to trust people at first! They can't help it."

"That, sadly, is or was the world we lived in…Fine Harry I'll stay, but one night only, don't you think you can keep conning me in to doing things for you. It doesn't work that way I'll have you know. Not that way at all."

"Thank you Emily. You don't know what this means to me."

_Later that night_

Hermione had just woken up from a horrific nightmare in which Ron had died saving her life. She decided that she couldn't go back to sleep with an image like that in her head so she decided to wander around for a bit.

She saw a light coming from what she remembered to be the study. She walked and saw the top of a protruding over the edge of a chair.

"Hello? Who is there?" Hermione called.

"Hello Hermione, I'm surprised your up at this time."

"Oh Emily you scared me."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Here come sit down by the fire, and you can tell me why your up at this hour."

"You can start," Hermione said sitting on the fluffy sofa in front of the blazing fireplace.

"I have insomnia. I hardly get any sleep."

"Don't you get tired during the day."

"Of course, but no one ever notices because I rarely show it. So what seems to be troubling you tonight Hermione?"

"I had a nightmare."

"You died?"

"What?"_ It is like she's reading my mind_, Hermione thought.

"Generally when someone has had a nightmare and can't go to sleep it means someone died in their dreams. Usually someone important. Very important."

"Well your right. It was about Ron. It's strange though I have been having these dreams for a while now and I don't know why."

"You know Hermione, for someone as smart as you, you really can be quite thich sometimes can't you?"

Hermione just looked at Emily with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Hermione, you keep dreaming about Ron because you can't stop thinking abut Ron, and you can't stop thinking about Ron because your in love with him."


	14. Goodbyes or Hellos?

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered.

"You are in love with Ronald Weasley." Emily stated blankly still peering into the fire,

"Ron! That's crazy! That's ludicris! That's-"

"True."

"Bloody hell, you're right."

"I can see all these years with him has really worn off on you." Emily said smirking.

"What am I going to do? I can't talk to him now."

"Sure you can. You just go up to him and say 'Ron I am in love with you,'" replied Emily, "It is a simple process really. I don't see how you people frolic about pretending to be friends when your feelings are obvious. Sometimes I really pity you people."

"Haven't you ever fallen in love?"

"No, and I never will."

"How do you know? I mean you can't choose to love someone or not to love someone. It is not your decision. You're only human."

"Well I am not _all _human technically, but now that I think of it I am in love with someone…"

"See I told you couldn't escape love."

"Yes" Emily said with a sigh, "Too bad he died over a century ago."

With that Emily got up and left Hermione sitting there with a dazed look on her face.

* * *

_The next morning…

* * *

_

"Well Harry, it was a pleasure to help you back on your feet, but I'm afraid I must be going. New assignments and such." Emily announced after breakfast was finished. Ron just sat there with an excited look on his face, and Ginny looked up from the copy of the Daily Prophet to see the good byes. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Ron, I hope that the next time we meet you may have a better liking for me. Ginny you keep our Harry here out of trouble, and when you see Hermione tell no hard feelings for last night. Oh and Harry? May I speak to you outside for a moment?"

"Sure."

Harry gave Emily and inquisitive look as they walked out front.

"Harry, I should warn you that for the next little while things may seem a bit tense and awkward between Ron and Hermione. If things get bad just let me know okay?"

"How am I supposed to find you?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot. Here," Emily said as she gave him a necklace with a dark black and grey teardrop pendant. The two colors swirled round and round giving it the look of a small vortex, "I have one also. Just say my name into it and mine will light up."

Harry looked at it with trepidation, "Is it…er safe?"

"Oh! Of course. Her I'll show you." She bought a similar necklace out from her shirt and whispered, "_Harry_"

Almost instantly Harry could feel his own pendant warm in his closed hand. He opened his hand to see the pendant glowing, red and orange flames replacing the swirling vortex.

"Wow, thanks."

"Now I really must be going. My boss will have my head if I'm late, or make me help someone like Snape fall in love." They both shivered at the thought.

"Thanks again Emily, for everything. I couldn't of done it without you."

"Yes well…I'll see you around." She gave one last smile before she disappeared in a wall of water.

_

* * *

Back in the House…_

* * *

"Is she finally gone mate?" Ron exclaimed as Harry reentered the kitchen.

"Yes, but I don't see why you hate her so much. She hasn't done anything to you, has she?"

"Well no, but I just get this really bad feeling when she's around. Like she is going to cause a big change or something in our lives."

Both Harry and Ginny raised their eyebrows at this.

"Is that a bad thing Ron?" Ginny questioned, eyebrows threatening to disappear in her hairline.

"Yes! Nothing good has ever came of change. You just name one good thing that has come of change."

"How about when I was eleven and Hagrid busted into that shack to tell me I was a wizard. If that never were to happen I wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts, wouldn't have stopped Tom Riddle from taking over the world, and most importantly, I wouldn't have met you guys. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty happy with that change."

"It's no use even talking to him Harry. He is just to thick to accept new and better things." Ginny declared.

"Oh shut up Ginny." Ron yelled and stormed out of the room.

* * *

_Matchmaker headquarters…_

* * *

"Miss Heart I'm afraid that you are not finished your assignment quite yet." Stated a chubby man with dark blue robes and a long gray beard.

"What? How can that be? Harry is alive and dating Ginny. That is all I was sent to do."

"Yes well as good as that may be, there have been some complications."


	15. Thomas Gilbert

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat outside in the meadow that Emily had first shown Harry when they heard a loud, rumbling sound come from the sky. When they looked up they saw a large mass of clouds swirling around an opening in the sky. Not long after a white streak fell from the sky and landed with an "umph" in front of them. Emerging from the white mass was a very disgruntled Emily Heart.

Some chunks of her hair were caught in the flowered wreath atop her head, and the gown she wore the first time she met Ron and Hermione was shredded and singed at the bottom. This showed off her wooden high heels whose straps which climbed her legs were made if thin vines. Her one shoe appeared to missing the two inch heel at the bottom which made her appear slightly wobbly. She was covered in grey ashes and had black smudge marks on her face. She straitened her gown slightly before giving a blank "Harry" and a nod before moving towards the house.

All four others faces had looks bewilderment on their faces as they watched Emily stagger to the house looking very much like a mad homeless woman. Hermione was the first to react by nudging the others and following Emily inside.

"I told you something bad was going to happen, Harry." Ron said as he followed Hermione into the house. Harry just shook his head and lead Ginny inside.

* * *

"Er… hello? I thought you had other assignments to attend to?" Harry asked after Emily had magically changed into jeans and a black tank top.

"Yes, well, so did I."

"Then why are you here?"

"Ronald!" Scolded Hermione.

"What? It's just a question!"

"It is quite alright Hermione. I would be asking the same thing if I saw someone I distrust fall from the sky. I'm actually going to have to stay for a while Harry. I still have a lot to teach you. Well actually it is only one spell, but a very powerful one."

"What is it?"

"Harry, it would actually be better if I told you in private."

"They're my friends you can trust them."

"I do Harry, believe me! I know how much you have been though together, and you can trust them with your life, but it is confidential. I am not allowed to tell anyone, but you Harry! No matter how much I wanted your friends to know," She looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "Please don't hate me. I am not going to hurt any of you especially Harry, I have to follow orders. You don't know what horrors my kind face when we don't follow commands."

"I guess it is alright then, but I'm watching you." Ron said blankly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ron," Emily said with a smirk.

* * *

It was night and once again Hermione found Emily in the study staring at the fire.

"Insomnia again, Emily?"

"Oh Hermione, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect you to be up again. Would you like to come and sit with me?"

Hermione sat beside Emily on the fluffy sofa where they sat in silence.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you talking about last night? About how you were in love with someone who died over a century ago."

"Oh yes, Thomas Gilbert was his name. He was so kind and gentle. It was a year ago, I went back in time to match this young couple at Hogwarts, and met him at Hogsmeade. He had deep black eyes, black hair, and a very pale complexion. I knew that it would never last, but I agreed to go out with him anyway. Our first date was amazing. He took me to this hill where he had a candle light picnic set up, and after we were done eating we watched the stars all night. I went back to the future a month later, and never thought of him again."

"That is so sad Emily. Weren't you heartbroken? Why didn't you stay?"

"Like I said before, you can't disobey my elders. I wouldn't have been able to be with him anyways. But enough about me! Any new Ron developments? You know give you a little help. I am a matchmaker after all."

"Thank you anyways, but I think you should worry about Ron trying to curse you while you sleep."

"Oh Hermione. He has already tried, but it won't be happening again. I've aready taken care of that."

That is when they heard a loud "Bloody Hell!" come from upstairs.


End file.
